


Unexpected

by everchangingmuse



Category: Elisabeth
Genre: Gen, takarazuka version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everchangingmuse/pseuds/everchangingmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fateful visit to Bad Ischl from Helene's point of view.  Based entirely on the scene in the Takarazuka version and not on historical fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

As princess of Bavaria, Helene had always been taught to school her expressions in public - never appear too eager or too upset, don't yawn with an open mouth, use your fan when you cannot restrain yourself. Today, more than ever, Helene would need that training. She didn't want to make a bad impression on her future husband, the Emperor Franz-Joseph. More importantly, she didn't want to make a bad impression on her aunt, his mother, the dowager Empress Sophie.

Helene's mother had given her as much advice concerning her older sister as she could. Sophie was very strict, especially compared to Ludovika, but Helene felt she could, if not impress her aunt, at least ensure she didn't disappoint. The last thing she wanted was for her aunt Sophie to think they'd come to a poor arrangement years before. Helene had chosen her best dress - with help from her mother and governess - and had her hair styled in the most becoming fashion to match. Her manners were impeccable. She knew all the proper forms of address and what topics to discuss should she be asked anything directly. All of that did nothing to calm her nerves. Assuming the day went as planned, she'd be Empress of Austria by the end of the year. That thought sent her fan fluttering before her face.

"Sisi, keep up!"

Helene glanced back as they walked across the grounds of the Emperor's estate at Bad Ischl. As usual, Sisi wasn't paying attention. She'd fallen behind to gawk at a flower or bird or something. Helene smiled at her, wistful, just for a moment. Her sister was always so carefree.

"There you are, Ludovika! You're late! Come, come, we mustn't keep the Emperor waiting."

Helene recognized her aunt's voice, and turned her attention immediately to the head of the party, schooling her features into a look of polite interest. The hand clutching her fan tightened, the only outward sign of nerves she allowed herself. She cast a glance back at Sisi, whom their governess was attempting to make presentable, then slowly inched her way forward, toward her mother and aunt.

"Well, let me see the girl," her aunt was saying. Her mother turned and beckoned Helene to step forward.

"Your Highness," Helene said, casting her eyes downward as she approached her aunt, moving a little faster than was proper now that she'd been summoned. She could feel Sophie's gaze upon her. She turned when asked, then straightened so her aunt could examine her features properly. The woman's eyes were cold, calculating, and judging by the slight scowl on her face, weren't entirely pleased with what they saw.

"All wrong - that dress, that hair," Sophie tutted. "Most unsuitable."

Helene felt her heartbeat quicken, and the heat of the day suddenly seemed oppressive. "I - I could go change," she began.

Sophie dismissed the idea with a wave of her fan. "There is no time. His Majesty will be here any moment. You'll have to make do."

"Your Highness," Helene said quietly. She felt tears try to form behind her eyes. She blinked and turned to her mother, whose arms were already open, ready to embrace her. All that hard work, all the careful planning, dismissed with a glance. Helene reached for her mother's hands. All that meant was that she'd have to consult with her aunt on such matters from now on. Sophie, after all, had a far better understanding of what would be suitable in Vienna. She could bend her tastes to suit her aunt's preferences.

Several loud bangs - gunshots! - filled the area suddenly. Helene, her mother, and her governess screamed and crouched down. Even Sophie looked alarmed for a moment. Helene glanced around, eyes widening. Sisi was nowhere nearby. She turned to her mother, who shared her own look of concern.

"Mama, look!"

Helene rose and turned, hearing Sisi's shout. Sisi was standing on the terrace waving some sort of branch or something around like a trophy. Beside her stood - Helene gasped and bowed deeply - the Emperor himself, carrying a hunting rifle.

"Sisi!" Ludovika exclaimed.

Helene glanced up, keeping her head bowed. She blushed scarlet as her sister handed the branch, or whatever it was, to the Emperor, brazen as could be. "Please," she thought, "please don't let Sisi ruin this with her childish behavior." Fortunately, as the Emperor took the thing, a slightly confused look on his face, Sisi seemed to realize with whom she was standing. She dropped into a curtsy as soon as her hands were free. Their father appeared just behind the emperor, also carrying a rifle, and to Helene's relief, took Sisi's arm and pulled her out to the fringes of the party.

Once introductions were completed, the family took seats on the terrace for some afternoon tea. Helene kept silent for most of the meal, and stuck to her governess's advice - don't take too much, partake of it slowly, and never let on that the conversation isn't interesting. It was challenging at times, as her mother and aunt spoke of things Helene had no reference point for, but she managed it. Every now and then, she stole a glance at the Emperor. He seemed to be faring slightly less well than she was. Helene was sure she'd caught him rolling his eyes at one point, which drew a smile to her lips. It was endearing, in a way.

The only times she was distracted from the discussion were when Sisi acted out. She tried to keep her sister under control as best she could. A stern glance or a hissed "Sisi!" could calm the girl for a moment or two. But, she just wasn't as good at dealing with boredom as Helene was. By the end of the tea, Sisi was tossing an orange up and down, earning glares from not only Helene, but their father and governess as well. Helene was about to whisper yet another admonition at her sister, when she missed catching the orange, and it rolled across the terrace toward the Emperor. Without any hesitation, Sisi bounded out of her chair, evading both her father's grasp and Helene's own lunge to stop her, and dashed after it, nearly colliding with the Emperor's guards. Helene felt her cheeks burn and hid her face behind her fan. Hopefully the other side of the family wouldn't think Sisi's poor behavior was in any way indicative of her own decorum. She motioned with her hand for Sisi to take her seat again, and breathed a sigh of relief when she'd done so.

"I'll ask her to the ball this evening."

Wait. That was the Emperor speaking. Helene glanced up as he rose from his seat. Both her mother and aunt were beaming. Helene's heart began beating rapidly, but she offered only a polite smile to the world. Don't seem too eager. But, how could she not be eager, when this was the moment she'd been anticipating since her mother had announced the trip to Bad Ischl? She rose and bowed as the Emperor crossed the terrace. She kept her eyes open, waiting to see his shoes stop in front of her before she lifted her head. His shadow fell upon her, and her breath caught in her throat. But, the shadow continued on, sliding past her onto the brick of the terrace again. Confused, Helene lifted her head just a bit and glanced sideways. She squeaked, eyes flying wide, and her jaw fell open, all training lost in that one moment. Franz-Josef was offering his hand to Sisi.

The rest of the family took a moment to process what this meant, but Helene knew from the moment she'd seen his hand. He'd chosen Sisi. All the plans of the last ten years, the training, the expectations, all undone by that one simple gesture. He'd broken her world without even realizing it. She heard her mother muttering under her breath about a mistake. Helene could only shake her head. From her vantage point, she could see the look in the Emperor's eyes. There was no mistake. He wanted Sisi. Irresponsible, immature Sisi. Tag along Sisi. Helene held out a faint hope that her impulsive sister would, for once, act with responsibility. But, she saw the light in Sisi's eyes as the girl realized what the Emperor was doing. Helene's own eyes slid shut as Sisi took the Emperor's hand, and she fell back into her chair. The family was in an uproar.

As the Emperor drew Sisi to him, Helene could stand it no longer. She rose, fanning herself rapidly, and mumbled excuses to her aunt before running toward the estate house. She heard her mother and father shouting after her, but she ignored them, remembering to nod politely at the footman who opened the door for her. She needed a moment to think, to gather herself. Most importantly, she needed a moment to hide and allow herself to express her true feelings before facing the party again.


End file.
